The Marks of His Affection
by My Broken Quill
Summary: We both know that we’re just waiting until you grow up. I said I would let you grow up, I never said I would let him be the one that you grow up for.” Logan/Rogue. ADULT. Long-Semi-PWP.


AN: Been having a lot of problems with Document manager, it keeps making the whole story underlined and bold, hopefully it's fixed now.

**The Marks of His Affection**

Logan watched her like he wanted to burn her up - no, no, he watched Bobby like he wanted him to burn. To a crisp. He wanted her to burn in a very different way. Like how he's staring at her now, jealousy making him not care that there are other people in the room, other students - Bobby.

Bobby doesn't notice, he knows that she has a crush on Logan but would never imagine that Logan might feel the same - seems somewhat silly, calling the way he looks at her a crush. Makes it seem trivial, she has him in her head - it's anything but trivial.

The boys laugh and Bobby grins along with them, his boyish smile catches her attention for a split second and when she looks back at Logan his lips have thinned further and his hands are clenched tightly. She doesn't like where this is going, she knows how Bobby will end up if she doesn't put a bit of space in-between them so she shifts along the sofa until no part of him is touching any part of her.

Logan's fists unclench.

"Hey …" Bobby calls, frowning despite the sweet smile. "You okay?" His eyes flit towards Logan, who is relaxed enough now that he's watching TV again. His frown deepens.

She shoots him an unsteady smile, not looking forward to the Talk that they would undoubtedly have later. She thinks this one will be about how much progress they've made in her ability to let him get close and how she shouldn't let anything affect that - 'anything' being her crush on Logan, the mansions celebrity. Bobby never mentions Logan, not by name anyway, but nearly all their Talks are about him.

"I'm fine," she tells him, planting a steadier smile on her face. "I was just feeling … sticky," she said with a grimace. True anyway, the weather is heating up and her clothes aren't made for warm weather. He nods and turns back to his friends, not sure whether to believe her, but the Xbox game has captured his attention again.

She dares another quick look at Logan; he's staring straight at her while he gulps down the entire contents of his bottle of beer in one go. Eyes roving up, down and into her body as he swallows then licking his lips as he groped her with hot, hard eyes.

Rogue shivered, gulped, felt even stickier.

Mr Summers walked in. Logan gave him a cursory glare and walked out, leaving the bottle on the table for someone else to bin.

She'd bin it later.

**X**

Before, he used to sometimes wait for her in her room, but only when things became too much for him. She would say goodnight to Bobby and enter to find him stretched out on her bed, shoes off, belt lying on the ground somewhere.

The button of his jeans undone.

She would feel a - a typhoon in her stomach, every time, give him a shy smile and set her room right. She's always been anal about cleanliness. She'd straighten his boots and tuck them neatly next to hers, near the door, pick up his belt and curl it up before placing it on the table - he'd watch her with heavy lidded eyes and a smug smile, knowing that while Bobby might get to escort her to her room it was him that she played happy families with.

Then he's pull her into bed, arms around her - tight if he had seen her and Bobby act coupley - and fall asleep that way. He never did anything else, she figured he took care of it before she came, but if his hands got too … searching … he would pull himself away and go back to his room.

He couldn't do that anymore though, Bobby now came inside her room and not just to say goodbye either. Oh, they hadn't done that, but they kissed through things, all kinds of things. They were experimenting.

He wanted to do more, Rogue didn't have to have him in her head to know that, sometimes they'd be kissing - pecking really, because you can't really tongue each other through a scarf - and his hands would drift up uncertainly, hovering inches over her breasts. And she would pull away, lips chaffed raw from kissing through cloth and look at him hesitantly, wondering whether she should just give in.

She hasn't yet and even though sometimes she likes to tell herself that it has nothing to do with Logan, that it's just her own problems that are stopping her: skin, virgin, other teenage insecurities … Then her eyes would flit towards the spaghetti photo frame next to her bed. The one of her and Bobby during the first few months they'd been an item, he'd had a fringe then, and she hadn't heard of conditioner.

Whenever Logan was in her room, the photo would always end up facedown. She never straightened it until he was gone. What does all this say about her? Sometimes she gives it names that make her cry and hate herself, she's tried pulling away from Bobby, tried staying away from Logan. Tried blaming it on Logan even, on the bits of him she might still have in her that makes her desperate to keep him even if Bobby might get hurt. Secretly she suspects that it might just be her. Doesn't like to think about it though.

So it was lucky that this once he left his boots near the door, close enough for her to spot as soon as she stepped inside.

"Bobby -" she called out, holding a gloved palm up in front of his chest to stop him from coming inside. "Not tonight okay? I'm feeling - real tired." A thrum of excitement almost made her smile, it had been a long time since Logan had been in her room.

Bobby's easy smile slid off, he's wondering what this has to do with Logan. "Are you feeling sick?" he asks, unsure.

Rogue nods, "yeah, I haven't been feeling too great all day. Just feel like getting some sleep … is that-"

"No, no, it's fine. Of course it's fine," Bobby says with a sigh. Marie nods, tries to look sorry and gets out of giving him a kiss by telling him that she doesn't want to give him her germs.

She starts hating herself again. Pushes the feeling away and hides it in the back of her mind.

She takes of her shoes, puts it next to Logan's, tucks his socks inside his boots, picks up his jacket and hangs that up too then feels something unfurl in her heart when she sees him asleep on her bed. Hair tussled, body slightly sideways so that he could fit on the bed, most of her quilt on the floor and unbuttoned jeans riding low enough for her to know that he doesn't wear anything under those jeans and for her to almost measure how long that trail of secret male hair is.

She smiles softly, ambles closer to smooth his hair, and is not at all surprised when his fingers shoot up and wrap themselves around her gloved wrist.

"Hey," she whispers, letting him pull her onto the bed, "did I wake you up?"

A hazel eye opens and peers up at her, "no," he says, still sounding a little husky. "I was already awake."

She tries to give him a disapproving glare, he's been doing that more and more now, staring at her openly in front of Bobby - among other things, as if he wants to get caught, but only manages a feather soft sigh that has him sitting up.

He yawns and tries to pat down his hair, Rogue smiles and leans forward to help him. "Marie," he mumbles, arms wrapping around her as she smoothes his hair, laying his head on her chest.

"Hmm?" she asks then forgets what her question had been about when he nuzzled against her breast, cheek rubbing against it first then lips rubbing up and down when he turned his head. "Lo-Logan," she whispers, in awe at the way of how good that scary typhoon in her stomach felt.

He peeked up at her, hazel eyes boring into her from under dark brown hair that was falling into his eyes then a tongue flicked out and rasped against her hidden nipple. Rogue jolted like she had been electrocuted and pushed him - she went sprawling on her back on the bed.

"I can-" she starts, feeling flustered and maybe ill, the pinch in her stomach that she usually got when Logan got too close now felt like a internal punch. It was a scarily good feeling, like a roller coaster ride.

"Marie-"

"Logan I c-"

"No! I-"

"Bobby …" As soon as she's said it she knows it was the wrong thing to say. His nostrils flare and his lips almost disappear.

"Who're you kidding?" he asks, voice dangerously rising in tone. "He's not a part of this; he's never been a part of this. If anything you've been cheating on _me_ with _him_."

She's old enough to know there's some truth in that but not old enough to admit to it.

"Both you and I know how you feel about me," he continues, hissing it now, snarl on his face, boxing her in because intimidation is something he excels at unconsciously, "and we both know that we're just waiting until you grow up. I said I would let you grow up, I never said I would let him be the one that you grow up for."

Rogue flinches, even though she knows he could have gotten a lot cruder in his explanation.

"Is it time now?" she asks, desolate and hopeful at the same time. Because as much as she knows her future is with him, as much as she knows that she loves him with all her being, a little part of her is also scared. He doesn't love her like she loves him. She loves him like ice cream on a sultry Mississippi day, like a rocking chair for 80-year-old bones. Like getting to know him and learning to love him and looking up baby names secretly but never telling him.

He loves her like he wants to burn her up and cover himself with her ashes. Like he wants to steal her away and let no one touch her and die with her because he can't imagine living without her.

While she's still muddling through 'want' and learning what it means, he has sped his way through 'need' and is somewhere much, much further.

She's barely eighteen, untouchable, with not even a whole relationship behind her. She doesn't know whether she'll be enough for him but she knows that if she ever isn't, it'll kill her. She will love him too much by then to stay whole if he ever realises that it was a mistake and leaves.

She's scared. But only a part of her. The clever part is telling her that she needs time and experience to be able to handle a man like him. To be able to be enough for him. To be able to salvage some bits of herself if they don't work out.

The stupid part wants him, and no one else will ever do. Which is partly the reason for her dating Bobby but never letting it get serious.

His eyes darken, his body thrums, his fingers itch to reach out and pull her under him. She has him in her head, she knows his fantasies. Rough, hard and desperate, because he can never be slow with her, he wants her too badly and every time he starts it's a race to finish so that he can start again.

He only has a lifetime with her. Hers. And he wants to rush through everything so that he can finish it all and go back and repeat it.

"I don't want you touching him," he tells her, a note of warning in his voice. The jealous lover. The cuckolded husband.

"I'll break up with him," she whispers, promises, pleads. Stupid Marie taking over. She feels a little bad, because if things had been different, if she hadn't been destined for Logan, then she and Bobby might have fit. He's the type of boy she used to imagine dating, the type of boy her parents would have wanted her to settle down with. But things aren't that way because there is Logan.

He looks mighty tempted for a long while then grimaces and shakes his head. "Scott's been … noticing things. I told him I was just worried about you - _dating_." He needs his reason to stare at her, if Bobby's gone then he won't have one. "Just - just keep him at arm's length Marie … it's just for a little while longer." He grimaces further, hating it.

She nods, feels guilt swim around inside her and settle in for the duration.

He opens his mouth, hesitates, and then decides to ask anyway. "What have you … done with - him."

Now the guilt is all for Logan.

She blinks, gulps, and notes to herself to keep away from Bobby for the next few days. "J - ju - just ki - kissing." The black look on his face tells her that maybe she should change those days to weeks. Months even.

"Come here," he snarls, hand already pulling her roughly to him. She yelps and barely manages to suck in a breath before he's on her. Fingers wrenching her mouth open as his tongue surges inside and curls around her tongue. And god, that felt good …

Rogue inhaled sharply and forgot to feel afraid. Forgot everything apart from the liquid slide of him inside her, marking every bit of her and then going over it again just to be sure. She heard the hitch in his breathing but he continued nonetheless, she pulled away with a frightened gasp and kept her skin to herself as she watched him fall on his back on the bed, blinking dizzily, skin slightly grey.

"Logan …" she whispered, worried for him, worried for her, because she already loves him enough to crack down the middle if he decides that dealing with her mutation is too much for him. "Are you okay?"

He loves her, wants her, needs her, and will her. He wants to kiss her harder and hold on until she has him in her - a different type of penetration. …God …

His eyes begin to have some focus again and his lips curl up into a smug grin, "I've waited so long to be able to do that." She can guess the internal dialogue too, about how Bobby had only ever kissed her through cloth while Logan, if he wants, can, and will, kiss her skin to skin.

She smiles shakily down at him, feels the blister her new shoes left on her feet heal away, feels her skin thrum and tighten with health, and leans over him to kiss his head, where it is safely covered by hair. He arches upwards, catches her breast in his mouth and holds her above him with his hands.

Rogue shrieked and tried to jerk away, her Southern Baptist upbringing communicating to her in her mother's voice. "Logan," she begs, cheeks heating as she sees the dedicated way his mouth his searching for her nipple, "Logan stop!" He doesn't listen and anchors her there with adamantium laced arms, still much stronger then her despite the drainage. When he finally latches on to a nipple, Rogue collapses on top of him, feeling rather swoony.

With an 'oof' Logan swung her underneath him then went back to what he was doing, tongue lashing furiously against her breast until the cloth was wet enough to mold against it rather then hang over it.

"Take your bra off - wait, what's thinner?" he asks, eyes almost chocolate with desire, panting like a racehorse after a derby.

Bobby asked, even when he wanted to hold her hand. Bobby always asked.

"I'm not Bobby!" Logan snarled, feeling on edge, startling her, she hadn't thought she'd said it out loud.

"I know," she says quickly, wondering if that had been the right thing to say, swallowing hard as she sees the way he clenches and unclenches his fist. Hopes that Bobby locked his door tonight.

"What's. Thinner?" he forces out through gritted teeth.

Rogue bit her lip and unbuttoned the first few buttons, low enough that you could see her bra; laid back down and pulled him on top of her. When his mouth closed wet and hot around her nipple - less armoured then before - she surged up into his lips. When he suckled rapturously, long and deep, as if he wanted something to come out - another penetration, she had to muffle her moans into his shoulder.

**X **

"You wanna play?" Bobby asked, half-hoping she'd say no so that he could have another go at challenging Sam to a rematch.

Rogue smiled, shook her head, turned away from the foosball table and swallowed a wince. Her breasts hurt. Both of them. Her nipples were red and swollen and there were marks all over her chest, teeth marks, marks from his stubble, and marks from when he sucked too hard and held on too long.

She's wearing her softest bra today.

Logan ambled in, tossed a contemptuously smug grin Bobby's way and sat down next to her. There wasn't that much of a gap in-between them, his thigh was almost rubbing hers. Rogue shot him a pointed look and shifted away a little.

He let it go, being in too good a mood to make a fuss out of this.

"Come to my room later," he said under his breath. Rogue gulped, darted a quick look at Bobby, he's watching them - watching her - suspiciously, worried that she's falling back in hero worship. She smiles at him and Logan follows her gaze back to Bobby, dismisses him almost immediately and gives her an eye roll. "M - Rogue?" He's been doing that a lot lately, almost saying her real name - always in front of Bobby.

She nods and tries to think up of a reason to why she had nodded if Bobby asks later; if she knew him better she would have known that he wouldn't have asked. He would have wanted to know, but wouldn't have asked.

**X**

She's never done this before, never done anything against the rules really, apart from running away, and even when running she hadn't ever been able to resort to stealing. Had resorted to begging though. So, as she got ready to sneak into Logan's room past curfew, her heart was going like a jackrabbit. She wore dark clothing, no shoes and stuck to the shadows, half expecting to see Mr Summers' jumping out at her from every corner.

But nothing happened, apart from when she got spooked by her own shadow and ran the rest of the way to Logan's room. He was waiting for her, door open, one eyebrow raised as she rushed inside, her face white, body trembling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked, ducking back out of the room to see who had frightened her.

"N - nothing," she stammered, feeling stupid now, one hand on her chest to feel how her heart was rabbiting. He shut the door - locked it - then removed her hand from her chest. Replaced it with his own. "Just frightened myself," she explained, knowing that her heart wasn't going to slow down anytime soon. He grinned down at her then tugged her over to his bed, much larger then her own to accommodate his 6"2 frame. And adults get doubles.

She laid down on top of the cover, feeling a hint of trepidation creep through her then dismissed it when all he did was lay down next to her, his head over her heart. God … she never wanted him to get up, if she could she'd let him live there.

"Marie … take it off," he murmured softly. The trepidation spikes, she stamps down on it and jerks her pyjama top up, covered her stomach with the quilt and settled back down on the bed.

Logan sighed, grinned and licked a wet stripe over her bra. Rogue squeaked, pushed him away. "Ow! God that hurts," she says, trying to downplay how raw her breasts feel.

Logan tilts his head sideways, looks cutely put out, "the other one too?"

"I - yeah." He snaps his mouth shut then grins slowly; Rogue felt her heart go crazy.

"I'll be gentle."

"No you won't."

He chuckles, grins wider, "by the time I'm done, you won't care."

She didn't.

**X**

She woke up with that vague feeling that people tended to get when they slept in on weekdays. That feeling where they know something is wrong even as they try to stay asleep, so when she did wake up she found out that the reason was that she was in Logan's room. On a Wednesday morning.

Noon, rather.

"Oh shit!" Rogue didn't normally swear, the one time she'd had her mouth washed out with soap for calling her great aunt an idiot had cured her of that desire but this warranted swearing. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" This warranted a lot of swearing.

Because Bobby came by to pick her up in the mornings.

She stumbled out of bed, twirled around frantically trying to figure out what to do then was distracted when Logan groaned and stretched. Hard, gym-free muscles stretching along with him. "M're," he mumbled sleepily, his voice almost a growl, "get back in bed, I'm freezing."

She gulped and shook her head to clear it, "I can't Logan. It's twelve." He yawned and reached out to pull her back in. "As in lunch time twelve, Logan." He huffed in annoyance as she dodged him. "Logan! As in I'm in your room and B - people will know that I'm not in mine!"

He mulishly said 'so?' even though Rogue knows a little of it is pretence. But only a little, he wants to get caught more and more often now. She worries about that side of him sometimes because they don't have much longer to wait and knows that she doesn't make it any easier for him but can't stop herself either.

… Sometimes she thinks she's testing him. She's had him in her head … she knows how he - used to be. The scores of women all over the country - and several others. The blonde who could get him off in seconds and bend like taffy - god he wished she hadn't moved. The mocha coloured one with almond eyes, and the tightest ass, that he's had frequent dreams about. The Italian above the Laundromat who swore in the few English words she knew when she came and would lick her lips like an expensive porn star when she swallowed. Hundred others.

She's a little annoyed at him, maybe more then a little, "I better go." Searches for her top, finds it under the bed - mentally swears at herself for letting Logan convince her to sleep just in her bra while he slept above the covers, her bra is still slightly damp and the straps have been pushed down. She quickly rights herself, forces herself to kiss him on the head and dashes out while he glares at her and dives under the covers.

Her breasts are killing her.

**X**

"Where were you?" Bobby asks, ice blue eyes filled with concern.

She only stutters for a second before the answer comes to her, "I wasn't feeling too well. Didn't hear you knocking - asleep."

"Oh." He pauses to scoop up more rice pudding and gives her a worried frown before swallowing it. "Maybe you should go see Dr Grey."

She shakes her head, "no. no, I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Rogue …" he sighed, reached for her hand, she quickly pulled it out the way and made as if she had to tie her hair up. "Look, go see Dr Grey. I'll come with you."

**X**

"Can you just -" Dr Grey smiled, motioned with the stethoscope, Rogue nodded in understanding and undid the first few buttons of her shirt. "… Oh …" Rogue looked up to see Dr Grey staring at her chest, eyes shimmering with shock, a little amusement and a bit of worry.

"Wha - Oh …" Her eyes widened when she saw that Dr Grey had seen the marks on her chest. Logan's marks. "I - I. Uh," she stuttered feeling panic bubble and froth inside her, feels tears begin to collect.

She doesn't know how they'll react but knows they would never condone it. The Professor may be breaking several laws by financing and heading a vigilante group but he had firm morals. At best they might tell her and Logan to stay away from each other, at worst they might send him away - keep him away. She couldn't live without him.

Dr Grey nodded, hid a smile and tried to look professional, "you didn't come to see me," at Rogue's confused expression she expanded, "about protection." Rogue's cheeks burned, she stared at the floor and wished she could fall right through it. "Now there is nothing wrong with what you're doing. As long as it is what _you_ _want_ to do -" her eyes flickered back up to the bruises on Rogue's chest. Livid, angry, passionate bruises. Who would have thought little Bobby Drake was like _that_. "And _you_ do it _safely_."

Rogue nodded jerkily, sat through the rest of the examination and was told she had a clean bill of health. She had nearly done up the last few buttons of her top when Dr Grey opened the door and Bobby came back in. With a gasp, Rogue turned her back on him, quickly covered herself up completely and turned back around to see Dr Grey watching her curiously.

"Shall we go Rogue?" Bobby asked, holding a hand out to her.

"One minute Bobby," Dr Grey murmured, crossing to a large cabinet the other side of the room. "Now Rogue, there seems to be nothing wrong with you but if you continue to feel unwell come see me. Drink lots of fluids and make sure to eat well. Are you sleeping okay?" Rogue blushed, nodded. "Hmm …" Dr Grey mused with a small grin, eyes flitting to an oblivious Bobby. She opened the cabinet, peered inside, grabbed a few things from a few different places, plopped them into a bag along with a few leaflets and handed them to Bobby. "Here you go. Don't be shy about asking for more. I'm a Doctor first and foremost."

They both left the room feeling confused, and then Bobby looked in the bag and let out a small, "oh."

"What?" Rogue asked, "what did she give you?"

His hand went in the bag and pulled out small square packets of brightly coloured foil. Ribbed, said a caramel coloured one. Flavoured, said a cyan one. Small, medium, large, said others. Bobby coughed, dropped the one that said large back inside the bag, his cheeks red.

"Wh - uh … what did you talk about?" he asked carefully, eyes wide, maybe a little hopeful.

**X**

Logan was still in bed when she snuck in guiltily after having told Bobby that she needed to go to the Library - get some work done. His head popped out from under his pillow when he heard her coming in and he gave her a slow, lazy smile.

"You're still in bed?" she asked shakily, wondering if this was the way to go about it. Maybe she shouldn't tell him … He grinned lopsidedly and reached for her, she went and let him pull her underneath him, his body heavy on hers for a second before he distributed his weight in-between her. "You kinda kept me up M're," he said, clearing his throat. He leant down, nuzzled her neck then licked a line up her collarbone, pulled back slowly when her skin begin to tingle. "Missed you." He yawned into her shoulder, hot breath moistening her before he sucked at the flesh there hard enough to begin to hurt.

"Logan," she called out, trying to push him off. "You - you're going to leave a mark. Logan!" She twisted in his arms, trying to dislodge him but couldn't get any leeway. Blood pooled under the skin caught in his mouth, the pain built. "S - something happened …" He paused. Pulled away to let her skin stop buzzing then caught it between his teeth again. Shot her a questioning look. "I - don't get mad."

He frowned, released her reluctantly and sat back on the bed. "What?" he asked, eyes roaming up and down her, looking for clues to why she was upset.

She bit her lip, wondered whether she should lie to him. Opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Told him everything.

How Dr Grey thinks that her and Bobby were having sex.

How Bobby thinks that they will have sex.

He was furious.

He practically upturned the entire room while she sat quailing on the bed, trying to look invisible. Storm knocked on the door, sounding worried, asked him what was wrong. He told her to fuck off and then threw the TV across the room. It smashed against the wall, screen cracked. Then he stopped, surveying the ruined room, the broken furniture, the holes in the wall, her crying on his bed, and stormed out.

The crowd peered in from the doorway in awe. Paling at the marks of his rage.

Then they saw her.

**X**

"I was just … scared … I needed to tell someone …" she mumbled, still feeling a little shaken, eyes fixed on her gloved hands.

Jean sighed, "why didn't you come to one of us - to me or Storm?"

She managed a small jerky shrug, "I don't …" paused, decided to put it a different way, "I know him better." J

ean sighed again, rubbed her forehead tiredly and looked at the Professor's door. Logan was inside there, being severely reprimanded. "Okay," she didn't sound too happy that Rogue had chosen Logan, of all people, to confide in, but she was willing to let it go. "Bobby, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," he said, looking not all right. Pale, eyes wide as saucers with the neck of his t-shirt all stretched out. She was going to get a Talk from him later.

Something smashed in the Professor's office and then Logan swore, long and loud.

Bobby jumped.

**X**

When the door finally slammed open, Bobby shot to his feet and took a step closer to Jean. Logan marched out, practically chomping at the bit with a tired looking Professor behind him.

Logan's eyes locked onto Bobby, who began to fidget. "Don't get your hopes up asshole, she's not sleeping with you," Logan informed him with a snarl.

"Logan!" reprimanded the Professor, "that's not what we decided."

"She's too young!"

"She's seventeen -"

"Oh and that's old enough to fuck is it?" Logan asked receiving a sharp glance from both telepaths.

"That's old enough for her to decide what she wants to do," said the Professor firmly. "We're not her parents - you're _not_ her father." Logan's eyes gleamed. "We can advise but we can't order."

Logan huffed, "maybe I was advising."

"You were?" asked the Professor sarcastically then dropped the tone. "Fine. You were. Now it is up to Rogue whether she decides to take you up on that advice." Logan looked like he wanted to argue. "And however you feel about that outcome please bare in mind that you cannot tell her what to do." The Professor turned in his wheelchair, "now, all of you, to bed. Rogue … talk to Robert …"

He zoomed away, Jean pulled at Logan until he reluctantly left with her, his eyes fixed on Rogue until he rounded the corner. Telling her what to do.

Rogue watched him leave then looked at her feet. Bobby puffed out his chest; she got ready for the Talk.

**X**

"Well?" he was stretched out on her bed again; claiming it, owning it, even though Rogue knew what he really wanted to do was pace the room. She closed the door behind her, knelt down to unbuckle her shoes, searched for his, found one under her desk. God knew where he had thrown the other one.

"I-" paused when she noticed that the spaghetti photo of her and Bobby had been thrown against the wall, pieces of glass lay scattered near it. She blinked, didn't say anything and bent down to pick up the large pieces to bin.

"Leave it, you're going to cut yourself," Logan said, watching her intently.

She nodded, brushed her hands and got to her feet, left the photo on the floor and walked over to him. "I told him that I can't be with him anymore …" It hadn't been the talk that Bobby had expected, he had said things and Rogue had taken it. He had deserved to shout at her.

But the guilt was gone and she had made her choice. Made her bed, now she would have to lie in it, now she would have to trust that he wouldn't hurt her. Wouldn't get bored and look up Cindy in New York who liked it in public or Jaya who owned a tiny Indian Restaurant in Los Angeles and liked it rougher then he did.

Logan exhaled, his shoulders slumping in relief, "good," he said, small satisfied smile on his face. Then frowned, "we're going to have to be careful though - no _boyfriend_ for us to hide behind." He somehow made boyfriend sound the same way someone would pronounce 'wet shit.'

Rogue shrugged rigidly, "it's only for a little while longer … we'll just have to stay away from each other until then." Logan's head snapped up, he frowned. "What?" He shook his head then nodded.

**X **

She didn't know how much longer Logan was going to last but knew that when it ended it was best if nobody was there to see it.

He was unconsciously acting inappropriate, sitting too close to her, playing with her hair, breathing her in, watching her with lust-riddled eyes … people had noticed.

Like right now, in the hall, he was at the teachers table in-between Jean and Hank, eating today's special. Or he would have been if he hadn't been so focused on her.

"Hey … did you do something to upset him again?" Kitty asked, nodding towards Logan subtly, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Rogue looked up at her, looked around and noticed that many people were waiting for her answer. They all thought it was sweet that the Wolverine had threatened Bobby, protecting her virtue, being all 'older brother' for her.

"Uh … I don't know," she mumbled, then got to her feet. With the way he was carrying on everyone would know what was going on between them before the lunch ladies pulled the desert out of the fridge. "I better go. Left my History book in my room."

She left the hall and shot him a quick look before letting the door close behind her, less than a minute later he showed up, stalking the corridor for her like an animal sniffing out its next meal. She pulled him into tiny closet that housed cleaning equipment and an old broken projector.

"People are noticing," she told him accusingly, perching on a box of economy-sized toilet paper.

He groaned, ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I _can't fucking focus_!"

"Logan it's just for a few mon-"

"No!"

"Shh!" she hushed warily. He shook his head, kneeled down in front of her and began to tug at the buttons on her shirt. "Marie I can't - I need to touch you. Please Marie." Then the buttons were undone and his mouth was against the thick padding of her bra. "For fucks sake, take this thing off!" His hands circled her back, grasped at the clasp and unclipped it expertly enough to remind her exactly who he was. Remembered how he had yanked off Melissa's bra hard enough to leave marks. Had sliced off Helga's with his claws because he hadn't been able to wait any longer to have his mouth on her DD's.

"Logan - wait. Wait," she called out, pushing at him. He pulled back, bra undone, going up with her arms and letting her breasts fall out from their support.

He inhaled sharply, eyes riveted, "_god_ Marie …" His fingers pushed her loose bra up so that it wasn't impeding his view then hands circled her breasts, pushing her backwards onto the box of toilet paper. Logan's weight settled partially over her and Rogue felt the box sinking. His face dipped out of sight and then liquid heat trapped her nipple, pulling hard enough to make her wince and moan, suckling at her until she felt an urge to rub her - his - dick against him - her - and hold him - her - open so that she - he - could push inside. It would be tight and hotter then hell and the ripple of his - her - orgasm would -

He gasped, pulled away and rested his forehead on her cloth-covered stomach. Rogue felt the tear on her lip, from when he had nipped at it a while ago heal over. "Be careful," she whispered shakily, still stuck on the tightness of her gorgeous breasts - wait, was that her?

For a few seconds there was just breathing, him recovering from her and she, letting him drain out of her.

His head lifted again and Rogue felt air kiss her stomach. Then felt him circle her belly with his tongue, tracing a maze there. Biting her hip and then kissing it when she flinched. His fingers settled on her jeans, he looked up at her beseechingly, hands already tugging.

"No Logan," she whispered.

"Why not," he whispered back, tugging a little further.

Rogue pushed at his hands, he let her. "I'm not ready yet." Clever Rogue back in play, telling her to slow down, to stay wary or Logan would take her virginity right here - on top of squashed loo rolls. He huffed, settled on the floor and glared up at the ceiling. "But whenever I do get ready, it'll be with you," she soothed, knowing it had been the right thing to do when he fought to hide a smile.

"Come here," he said, smiling fully now. She let him settle her on his lap, legs astride.

"Logan …"

"Just kissing," he said grinning as he tilted her head up a little and bent down to meet her.

It _was_ just kissing, at least for a while, and then Rogue became aware of a hard bulge rubbing up against her and the fact that she was kind of rubbing herself against it too. She jerked back but didn't manage to get far when Logan's arms wrapped around her, holding her there. "Please …" he whimpered, rubbing speeding up, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Just … a - more."

Rogue gasped loudly when he grinded against her, pressing against something that made things float in her stomach and liquidize elsewhere. She moaned, pressed down a little harder, running towards what he was promising, then shrieked when teeth closed around the skin on her shoulder, right where her neck started, and bit hard. Logan jerked below her, arching upwards, eyes fluttering closed and teeth gritted into a snarl, then he slumped, boneless, onto the floor, satisfied grin on his face.

She sat on top of him, mesmerized by his beauty, the sheen of sweat on his skin that seemed to give him a slightly ethereal glow under the bad light. His ruined hair falling in his eyes, making her want to wake up to this sight every morning. The way his chest billowed up and down and that sleepy, smug grin he was shooting at her.

His tongue shot out, dragged over his top lip, licking at the sweat that had gathered there and Rogue felt a shudder run through her. Wondered if that had been an orgasm. "Sorry," he said, still grinning. "Here, lie down and I'll-"

She shook her head, cutting him off, smiled to show him that she wasn't angry. "No, it's okay." She was kind of glad she had been able to see him like this without having been too caught up in the moment. "I have to go anyway. History - oh god, I'm late!"

She quickly righted herself, bra snapped back on, buttons - minus two that were missing - back up but she'd have to stop by her room and get a scarf first, to cover the perfect imprint of his teeth. "You bit me," she said dazedly, fingers caressing the mark.

He nodded, looking pleased enough to make her frown at him, leant down and gave her a knee shaking kiss that made her even later for History, stopped the bite mark from bleeding and made her want to push her fingers inside herself and lap at the juices.

**X **

No one could do puppy dog eyes like Bobby, he had a way of looking as if his whole world was ending, eyes wide with misery, lips slightly open in silent pain, a slight sheen in his gaze as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I swear I'm going to rip him apart if he doesn't stop fucking looking at you!" Logan snarled, hitting the cue ball so hard that it ricocheted around the pool table.

Rogue shot him a warning look before looking back down at her novel, a teenage girl sitting near her looked up at them.

She felt Logan tense up even more and felt his temper leech the noise out of the room, until everyone was silent and watching them. Tensing herself and silently berating Logan she looked up from Tess D'Urbervilles to see Bobby in front of her, puppy dog expression in full force.

"Can we talk?" he asked, voice almost breaking. Rogue felt her own voice hitch at his tone along with numerous other girls.

Logan threw the cue stick down, "what about?" he snarled, giving Bobby the same contempt he would give Magneto.

Bobby looked worried at Logan's advancement but to his credit, he held his ground. "I want to talk to Rogue about - about us."

"Yeah? What about you two?"

Bobby hesitated but decided to continue on, "I miss you, you said you weren't ready and that's fine with me … I'll wait forever and a day for you. We had too much to give it up so easily, and the what-ifs are - haunting me. Could you give me another chance? Please Rogue?"

Everyone had gone silent. Everyone was watching her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks bloomed with colour, she blinked, gulped, looked up at Bobby just in time to see him go flying across the room.

**X **

Logan was having a talk with the Professor again. From the sounds coming from within Rogue gathered that it wasn't going well.

When the door was slammed open hard enough to almost rip it off its hinges Rogue knew it hadn't gone well.

"I can't condone your actions Logan," the Professor shouted, trying to keep up with Logan. "You _will_ apologize to Robert and you _will_ let Rogue make her own mistakes. Without _any_ input from you."

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbed her elbow and pulled her after him. She ran to keep up, head down so that she wouldn't meet the eyes of curious passers by but halted when she saw that he was dragging her into his room.

Clever Marie was telling her that it was a bad thing to be in a room with him when he was in this mood. He narrowed his eyes at her reluctance, tugged her inside anyway and locked the door behind them.

She stared dolefully back at the door turned back around to find him unbuttoning his red flannel shirt and toeing off his boots. "Boy …" she said just to cover her nervousness, "it's getting … late. Homework … got lots of - homework."

He ignored her, pulled off his belt and threw it down, unbuttoned his jeans and reached inside.

"Je - Jesus!" Rogue shrieked, averting her eyes before she could take a peep at what he had pulled out. She heard a sound - Jeans being pushed down lower on hips … and then the sound of skin sliding against skin.

"Marie," he murmured, rubbing at the hardening part of him with quick, firm jerks. "Take off your clothes."

Uh oh.

Clever Marie was overriding the other one, warning against romanticization, warning how first loves almost never work out. Telling her she needs experience - if not sexual at least a crush on another guy which isn't as complex as hers on Logan, and isn't illegal and unethical, before she's ready for him. She needs to know how this works at her age, needs to fumble her way through bad, cheap dates in McDonalds where the only thing the boy will look forward to is holding her hand or maybe getting a kiss at the end. Logan wouldn't hold her hand, wouldn't leave it at a kiss, no date or first date he'd tumble her into his bed and expect her to be ready for sex. His kind of sex.

"Logan I _can't_ …" Not won't, can't. She hoped he understood the difference.

If he did, he wasn't going to listen because she found herself crowded against the wall, something pushing against her stomach. "Get on the bed Marie."

God she wanted to … "I _can't_. I really _can't_." And she wanted to cry because this was everything she had wanted since he'd saved her life and poured himself inside her.

He snarled, barring his teeth at her, "why? Muscles locked up have they?"

She couldn't tell him, he wouldn't understand. All he'd hear was that she wanted to go out with other guys and he'd flip. "I just need a bit more time Logan … please."

He wasn't listening and she knew him well enough to know that in the next three seconds she'd find herself up against the wall with her legs around his waist, she did the only thing she could think of, she reached down and wrapped her gloved fingers around his cock.

"_Fuck_!" he swore, bucking against her in surprise. "Marie. God Marie." He bent down, pressed a wet kiss half on her mouth and half on her chin then reached down to cup her arse and pull her up.

"No Logan," she quickly said, pushing his arms away and reaching back for his cock. She couldn't really feel much of it but the heat was beginning to bleed through the gloves, the more mischievous Marie screamed at her to take a peek, just a quick peek, and before the sensible one made her turn away Rogue knew that he was well endowed enough to worry her and that she had pre-cum on her gloves.

He whined, tried to grab at her again but stopped when she stopped touching him. "Please … god … harder Marie," he moaned, hips flexing in time with her movements.

She gulped, felt something tickle down inside of her and stared up at him, once again mesmerized by his beauty. He looked both fierce and vulnerable at the same time; teeth barred, muscles taut and threatening, hemming her in against the wall as he undulated against her hand. Then whimpering and moaning her name, begging and pleading with her not to stop - to never stop, sweat collecting on his body and his eyes almost rolling back in pleasure.

"Marie," he begged again then gasped as something made him twitch in her fingers. She tightened her grip on him, dragged it up and down and hoped it felt good, circled the head and ran a finger over the little slit that was slick and wetting her through her gloves. He fell against her, hardly breathing, chin pressing painfully into her shoulder as he arched into her, his convulsing thumping her against the wall.

Then he groaned like he had lost someone, groaned long, hard and hoarsely - and came.

Rogue pulled back and looked down in surprise, strings of pearly white come on her gloves and shirt, on his shirt too but not as much. He almost collapsed on her, breathing hard but seemed to have enough strength in him to wobble off and slump on the bed.

She followed him, unable to stay away from him when he looked this adorable, all dazed and crinkly eyed with release.

"Good," he huffed, breathing beginning to return to normal, "now I'll be gentler." Rogue's eyes widened, obviously he was still thinking of going through with it. Her eyes flitted towards the door. "Don't even think about it Marie."

"Logan-"

"No," he interrupted, shaking his head, "get on the bed, I'm done with waiting." She stared at him for a while, hoping he might change his mind but he didn't even blink.

The silly, stupid, teenage Marie was crowing in victory, she'd wanted this for too long and finally her dreams were coming true.

She perched on the bed far away from him but went along obediently when he pulled her over and laid her down. His fingers tested the top she was wearing then delved under it to touch the bra, comparing the two, nodding he pulled off her top but left her bra on. His eyes softened as he traced a hickey on the upper swell of her breast and he bent down to give that a quick lick before his mouth dropped to the bra and bit at her nipple.

Rogue cried out, arching away, "don't," she whimpered, tugging at his hair. He let her pull his head up then leant down to kiss her on the lips, tongue snaking in and rubbing against the roof of her mouth until Rogue felt a phantom urge to thrust in her crotch and heard a litany of her name in her mind. He pulled away, not quite dizzy but pale and blinking slowly then went back down to her breasts, this time he suckled at it hard enough to make her wince but didn't bite.

Air hit her stomach as he lifted himself off her enough to push at her jeans, top button and zip quickly undone. Rogue gulped, struggled with the urge to not think of her parents and Sunday school at a time like this and lifted her thighs so that he could pull her trousers off.

He looked down at her reverently and Rogue felt herself fall even more in love at that look on his face but couldn't help but flinch when his fingers reached for her crotch.

"Marie …" he warned, eyes darkening until they looked more brown then his usual hazel, she nodded and tried to relax, and tensed up further when his hand cupped her, almost bucked away from him when a finger slid against the lips of her sex.

He crowded her further, using his weight to hold her down and Rogue felt the first stirrings of panic at her inability to move until the tickling in her stomach began to reach crescendo. With a small moue of shock, Rogue looked down to see strong fingers pushing at the cloth of her underwear, stroking her clit through them. She began to tremble and shake when his fingers rubbed frantically at her clit and then began to thrash as if having a fit when he pressed and held it in-between his thumb and finger.

God … it was like being reborn, no wonder Logan had sex so often, and that lax feeling that came afterwards, god, she felt nerveless, as if all was well with the world.

When she came down from that high she found her underwear pushed to one side, her legs spread obscenely wide and Logan poised between them, his cock sheathed in white rubber. His eyes were fixed down there, and he was panting hard, his tongue coming out every now and then to lick at dry lips. Slowly, he lowered himself onto her and then she felt the pressure of a blunt object force its way inside.

First, all she felt was the uncomfortableness of him sliding against over sensitized nerves, then the pain kicked in. It was immediate, making Rogue wonder if her hymen had already been breached and it didn't lessen, it only increased as he pushed his way inside with jerky thrusts and broken moans.

Rogue arched, biting her lip to keep in the screams but felt a sob tear out when he arched with her, pushing further in. He placed a wet kiss on her collarbone, more teeth then anything that scraped at the skin there and grunted as he pushed deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist, mostly to stop him moving but all it did was pull him closer. Logan hissed at the change in angle and felt something quicken inside him, throwing his head back, he pushed all the way inside and pulled away just as fast.

Rogue barely managed to muffle her screams as he plunged into her recklessly, eyes shut tight and lips mouthing something that could have been her name. His hips slammed against the insides of her thighs, his jeans abraded the soft skin there, his hands tight on her wrists because he needed something to hold on to.

Rogue felt her insides quiver around him and when his breathing hitched she knew he had felt it too, he sped up even more until she had to bite his shirt to swallow her sounds and hope that whoever was nearby would think that he was with a some fight groupie. His hands went under to cup her naked rear and lifted her up a little so he could penetrate her deeper. He held on long enough for Rogue to know exactly how she felt inside to him. All liquid and burning in such a good way that he never wanted to leave, in fact he was going to do this again, then again, then at least twice in the morning - oh god, she was going to come - or was he going to come?

Whoever it was Rogue found herself screaming in surprise as it tore through her, starting at her clit - or maybe her dick - but streaming all through her body until she felt limp and soggy. Logan, pale and bleeding at the fists, lay slumped over her.

She gasped and quickly pushed him off, thought of checking for a pulse but knew it wouldn't do him any good at this point if she touched him.

Minutes later he was up, nothing but dried blood on his knuckles now. Blinking blearily he rubbed his eyes and then stared up at her, lopsided grin growing on his face as he remembered what they'd just did.

"Hey," he whispered a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey," she whispered back, a small worried smile for him, "you feeling better?"

He nodded, "I'm even ready for round two."

Rogue winced, "I don't think I'm capable of round two, or however many rounds you've decided on."

Logan pouted making Rogue laugh and swat at him, "baby, give me a chance and you won't care, you'll feel uncomfortable only when I'm not inside you."

She didn't doubt that, Cindy, Melissa, Dawn, Becky from Alabama, Becky from Alberta, Jaya, Megan, Tess, Holly, Tiama, London, Lexi and Mistress Virginia - among others - had all agreed with him too.

That night he showed her that he was a goddamn stubborn son of a bitch who knew how to put his money where his mouth is.

**X**

"Did you like it?" Rogue groaned as he spoke against her stomach, his voice vibrating through it enough to make sore muscles move. And that meant pain.

"Like what?" god her voice was hoarse. Oh that, "of course I did - but you could have remembered that I don't have the ability to heal."

He grinned, "I could always touch you. But it's not that …" his mood soured almost instantly, "that dick - what he said to you, that romantic shit … did you - you didn't like it right?"

Rogue blinked rapidly then sighed softly and smoothed his hair, "… it was nice, sure." Logan stiffened. "But that doesn't mean I want to be with him," she added quickly. "If the ability to say pretty things was what's important in for a relationship then no one but poets and singers would ever have girlfriends." She tugged at his hair until he let her pull him up to her face. "I love _you_ and _nothing_ is going to change that."

He stared at her intently, "I wish … Marie … I wish I could say those kind of things to you."

"Logan-"

"No. You - you deserve it. And I … I know what I did was wrong … that I should have waited, listened -" he gulped, looked reluctant to continue but did it anyway. "I get scared."

"Of what?" she prompted softly, gloved fingers stroking his stubbly cheek. Feeling her fears begin to unravel as he confessed.

"Of losing you," he muttered, eyes downcast. "That you'll realise … that … you know - and you'll leave me. You're so … amazing Marie - so fucking amazing, you make me feel - god, you make me feel like it's okay to just be me - but if you leave -" his voice broke.

"I won't. You know I won't," she swore, cradling his face. This is what had been missing, what she'd been missing, to know why he felt so strongly about her, she knew what he felt, knew he loved her, knew he wanted to force himself inside of her so deeply that it would hurt when he pulled away, but had never really understood why.

He shook his head, frantic to get it all out of his system now that he had opened his mouth. "Marie I'm going to fuck up - no listen, I know I will. I don't want to but I know I will …" He paused and looked at her, eyes wide, waiting for a reply.

That had been her fear as well; she used to have sickening thoughts of opening his bedroom door and seeing him on their bed with his tongue deep inside Jean. Of hugging him and smelling a hundred women's perfume on him, mixed in with their musk.

"Okay," Rogue responded, "so am I probably, so we'll learn together." Suddenly those fears seemed stupid, she knew that he might mess up but now realised it had been unfair to fret over something he hadn't even done yet.

"No Marie - I'm - I -" That obviously hadn't been the answer he wanted. Rogue stared at him in confusion, wondering what he wanted her to say. He huffed in frustration, and murmured her name.

"You'll mess up …" Rogue repeated slowly. He nodded, urging her on. "And … uh … when -" he nodded harder, she was on the right track. "When you mess up-" it clicked. She smiled softly, sadly, and gathered him to her, kissing his eyes, his nose and his forehead. He pulled away from her impatiently. "You'll mess up. Maybe even mess up big but I will still love you, and even if it's you pushing me away, I won't leave. I'll hit you and I'll cry, you'll have to really make it up to me - I'm talking chocolates, flowers, and cleaning up after yourself. But I won't leave, not ever Logan."

He sighed, slumped onto her chest. "Promise?"

"I promise …" peppered his face with quick kisses. "And by the way … that was beautiful, guess I got myself a poet after all," she said with a soft besotted smile, ignoring his embarrassed but secretly pleased scowl, suddenly looking forward to their future. There would be obstacles, many of them, but Rogue knew that they loved each other too much to ever give up. And if one ever came close they other would always hold on tighter. They would be all right. "Oh, but if you do ever cheat on me, especially with Taffy Girl and Little Miss Whip, Chains and Secret Sex Dungeon Under The Curry Mahal, I will hurt you - in a bad way, withhold sex for a year and confiscate your bike."

Logan blinked up at her, eyes wide. "My bike?" he asked fearfully.

AN: *sigh* this was meant to be a short PWP … I realised I had failed when my word count passed 5,000. Can I not do anything right? I swear this was just a hot idea that hit me and wouldn't go away, a little break in-between working on my Troy Epic **(next chapter coming within days!).** I actually had to force myself to find a way to end it otherwise it would have somehow ended up being 200,000 words long and full of moral dilemmas and psychological trauma's that have to be overcome through adversity and hot sex … god I love those kind of stories lol. Hmm, I know the title is very … soft core porn but hey! I wanted to attract me some reviewers - see what you people make me do!? Review dammit and put me right, otherwise the next fic will probably be called 'Logan and Marie: Rough and Loving It.' … Who immediately was barraged with plot bunnies? Raise you hand. *Raises hand*


End file.
